What Have I Gotten Into
by I Will Abandon Heaven For You
Summary: OC Character decides to interrupt a seemingly harmless conversation between two classmates. Turns out that wasn't the best idea, now shes up to her neck in problems.  Rated T for language later, and possible sexual content
1. Chapter 1

**A)** **I was very bored when I wrote this. Do not expect this to get done anytime soon. I just had to post it because I did not waste all that notebook paper to keep it in my notebook.**

**B) This is an OC character. DUH.**

* * *

><p>We were all seated in Muggle Studies, awaiting our teacher. In the first row, Cedric Diggory was tapping the sharp end of the quill on the desk. Seated next to him, Cho Chang was messing with her assignment and rereading the assignment on the chalkboard , attempting to not look at Cedric. At the far end, Dean Thomas was laughing with several students around him, by names not known or recognized. Behind Cho, is where I, Abeque sat. Several other students, including the infamous Harry Potter and his trio at the back as well, and the Slytherins located quite near them. Being a Ravenclaw and a transfer student, I didn't quite understand what drove the two houses to hate each other so fiercely. That's what I got for being uneducated, I guess. I sighed, laying my head on my desk. It was a boring, and tedious wait that happened every other day, for such a length of time-<em>for a teacher. <em>Muggle Studies wasn't fun, nor was it informative to her. She did live with muggles, being a muggle born. Only reason she took it was because the Ministry Of Magic made it required in the curriculum last year. Maybe to dissuade students from joining the Dark Lord. I snorted, burying my head in my robe sleeves. For a government, if it could be called that, that denied his existence so thoroughly, they sure were determined to keep his Death Eaters away from him. I would join up in a hot second, but being a 'mudblood' I really didn't have a shot in hell. I looked back. Not to mention the so called 'chosen one' seemed pretty relaxed. If I were him, I'd be studying up old curses and spells, perhaps even demon summonings to protect me. He was Dumbledore's favorite, he could do it. There was a subtle cough, and I looked up at the scene before me. Sometime when I was lost in my own musings, Cedric had leaned over and grabbed Cho's hand, and was whispering to her. Draco was smirking and coughing, while Harry glared at Cedric and Ron glared at the Slytherins. Hermione seemed to be looking at me, willing me to do _something. _I blinked. It wasn't my problem. Couldn't hurt though.

"Hey, is that the teacher?" I asked furrowing my brow while looking at the door. The couple broke apart almost instantaneously, blushing ferociously. They looked for the teacher, then looked back at me. I shrugged when she didn't appear. "Guess not."

I had achieved my goal, at least, and possibly Hermione's, who nodded at me. The two were too nervous to go back to their secret conspiratorial conversation. I leaned back. Job well done, I just scared the pant scored points in the boy-who-lived's good book. Everyone knew he was sweet on Cho. The teacher walked in, and began talking about the structure of a electronic device, and its importance. I leaned back and tuned out. I was content, I had done something for the common welfare and sanity of the angry Gryffindors, and the health of Cedric Diggory.

This was proven when I stayed at Hogwarts for the holidays. Come Christmas, the best holiday of all time, there were presents under the tree that I hadn't expected. One from Harry, Ron, Hermione and surprisingly Cho. I hope they hadn't found out why I spent my Christmases at Hogwarts. Sighing, I took up the least dangerous of the presents. I hefted it, and found it remarkably heavy. Smoothing out the wrapping paper, there was the familiar feel of a book underneath it. I opened it, and chuckled. It was a thick, leather bound journal, and a rather large, fancy quill that curled delicately at the top. Hermione paid attention to people apparently. The next I chose to open Harry's next, avoiding any dangerous gift encounters until last. I opened it to find a set of gilded two-way mirrors. At there was a note that said "Set of two way mirrors, enjoy!" Well now, what was I going to use them for? Only reason I stayed at Hogwarts all the time was that my 'muggle' family disowned me, like some do when they found out there children are magical. Well, that confirmed that they had no idea why I was here, at least. Silently I eyed the last two of the unexpected presents. Setting the mirrors on her bed, she picked up Ron's present. Couldn't be that dangerous, could it?

Apparently, Hermione had influenced his choice in a gift, or at least partially. Not to mention galleons from Harry's vault. The box was split into two compartments by a type of spell, most definitely not cast by the red head himself. One side had an assorted amount of chocolate, and the other held three colors of ink: Black, blue and a shiny bronze. Well, at least they respected my school colors. I packed them away in my antique side table beside my bed, that was engraved with different runes, and sorted through the other presents, even if there were few. Most were from house mates, and were noncommittal things like gloves, scarves, etc. I sighed, and reluctantly picked up Cho's gift. I opened it slowly, wary of any curse placed upon it. With a happy noise, I pulled out the letter on top. I opened it and began to read:

_Dear Abeque,(if that if how your name is spelled,_

_ I don't know how to thank you for your clever intervention in Muggle Studies. You are more perceptive then I believed. Did you sense my discomfort? Or did you know? Cedric has been _

_hounding me for years, almost on the brink of stalking. He was warning me about Harry,_

_and the threat he posed on our non-existent relationship. I write to you now, because_

_you are the only house mate I have that dares to intercede. I need help. Not from the teachers._

_They will surely try and convince me to stay. I must leave Hogwarts, soon. If you want to, _

_you can burn this letter and pretend you never got it. But if you can help, reply._

_Cho Chang._

I dropped the letter. Oh my. Not what I expected at I_ all. _Time to pay the piper, as the say. My big mouth had done it again. She needed help, and I was the only one who could give it. I couldn't just leave her. My eyes traveled over to the two way mirrors, as I ignored the gift inside the box. Maybe they would come to be of use after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you weren't hoping for some fantastic idea or something. JUST SHEER BOREDOM. You may or may not have another chapter.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**here it is second chapter. I'll try to work on it more.**

* * *

><p>I almost stumbled out the castle doors, wrapping my cloak around to fight against the bitter cold trying to defer me. Oh no, you will not hinder me tonight Haokah, I am determined. My feet pounded against the well trodden grass and packed earth, as I ran towards the forest. A flat fold up shrine was underneath my arms, while incense was stored inside my robes in case, heaven forbid, it started to rain. She couldn't successfully smuggle a student out of Hogwarts by herself. She'd need help. Since she didn't know any adults who could help, she'd use a bit of magic. She was a witch right?<p>

She came to a halt in a small open area, covered just enough of the sky to protect if it rained but open enough that she could see the shimmering full moon behind the dark leaves. The forest smelled of earth, rich and open, not defiled by human hand. Quietly and calm-like she unfolded the small wooden thing, planting it firmly in the loose soil. It was decorated with exuberant colors. Vibrant reds and mysterious purples, making the designs almost seem like they were dancing across the smooth wood. Abeque ignored the fantastic designs, pulling out her incense, a combination of sweetgrass and cedar, held together with a fine twine. I placed one on either side, in the carved out holder, and pulled out a matchbook. I mumbled as I struck one, lighting the thick combination of herbs. This was dangerous, but she didn't have anyone else to turn to. A prayer she had only said one other time in her life floated to the top of my head with easy grace. I sunk to my knees before it, folding my hands together.

"_Oh Great Coyote, _

_please answer my prayer, _

_perk up a satin ear, _

_and listen to my plea, _

_of chaos and mischief my request has been born, _

_and so I reach to the Trickster of old lore."_

I paused, letting the sweet smell of incense waft over me. My whole body screamed to not finish, and leave it as it was. I ignored it, and continued. No chickening out. The next was basically free verse, and you described what you wanted from him/her. It just had to sound cool, and hopefully you weren't talking to the wind.

"_From inner turmoil I plea,_

_set a chained child free,_

_from dire love's dangerous embrace,_

_leave her not her fate to face,_

_Lend thy hand and your wit,_

_to save her from this dark endless pit,_

_down a road so bleak and sour,_

_may you come in the passing hour."_

Now, it was time to pledge, which was the scariest part. My whole body shook, defying me, trying to run, I could literally hear my muscles straining against my will. I closed my eyes.

"_I offer my heart,_

_my blood,_

_and my soul,_

_as payment for your toil,_

_and are bound to you as servant and slave,_

_and your human wantings I will gladly crave."_

I choked out the last part, because that meant he could do anything with my body, or soul he wanted. But I stood true. In an hour, the incense would be gone, and if he wasn't here by then I' have to figure something else out.

A couple of minutes went by, and clear of impending doom, I got up and moved to sit underneath a tree. Now was the waiting, which was just as terrifying as the prayer itself. A rouge god or goddess could have caught it, or maybe the Trickster would see thing the other way and- she shrieked as a large cracking noise came from above. A tree branch cracked and groaned under an unseen weight. Either the Trickster got fat or the Forbidden Forest was awake.

The branch fell to the ground, and a large man rolled off it into view. Okay, so neither.

"What-what do you want?" I asked, backing up against a tree nearby, drawing my wand.

"I caught your prayer of course." a small, glittery orb danced on his palm. I raised my eyes to him. A god?

"That's not yours." he laughed, and his hands enclosed over it.

"Please, we don't want that nasty little Trickster getting it, he'd just screw it up." A voice seemed to bubble from beside the man/god.

"Excuse me." There, sitting Indian style and hanging upside down, was a blonde-headed man, with beautiful purple eyes. He looked at the man. "I am not nasty. I am quite clean actually. Unlike you." the man's eyes widened as the blonde one. Was that the Trickster? He looked...different.

"Y-you..I thought you were off in-" The Trickster turned upright, and pointed to his hand, cutting him off.

"Is that mine?" he stuttered, and opened his hand shoving the prayer forward. The Trickster plucked it delicately from his hands. "Off with you." he made shooing motions, and the man stuttered and stumbled away. The Trickster then began rolling the prayer around in his hands. He smiled dazzlingly at me, and brought it up to his ear, listening intently. He nodded and lowered it. "Satin ear? I'm flattered." I blushed and looked down.

"Sir, you look..different." he seemed to ignore her.

"And I get to keep you? Oh my, heart, soul and.." his eyes raked over and he leaned in, whispering in her ear. "_body._" I tried not to jump, failing miserably. He straightened up. "It's not often I get prayers any more, probably because pee-ons like that idiot keep stealing them." he crossed his arms over his chest. "So I'll help you, and will kindly accept your offer." For the second time, I wished I had just kept my mouth shut. What had I gotten myself into?

* * *

><p><strong>Review please.<strong>


End file.
